Remembrance Lost
by Archaic
Summary: My earliest work. It's not up to the standard of Love is Such Bitter Sorrow I'm afraid, but some have enjoyed it, so you might too.
1. Chapter Index & Authors Notes

Authors Notes & Chapter Index  
  
1. What happened?  
2. WHAT!?  
3. Coming Soon........  
  
Remembrance Lost won't be completed anytime soon. it's only scheduled for 5 chapters, however my work on continuing "Love is such bitter sorrow" is getting in the way of my completing this. Don't worry, I'm halfway through chapter 3 (A much larger chapter than these two), at the moment, and as long as I continue to get support such as these reviews I've had thusfar, I'll make sure I finish it. 


	2. What happened?

Chapter 1: What happened ?  
  
Ash woke up to find the ruins of a blimp scattered all round him. Pieces of debries were strewen as far as the eye could see.  
"What the hell just happened ?"  
On the edge of his vision, he could see three motionless bodies.  
"Misty ! Pikachu ! Togeipi ! Are you alright ?"  
He struggled over the wreckage to where they were, relieved when he found all of them were simply unconscious, nothing more. Gently, he shook them all awake.  
"Ow.... Ash ?....... What happened ?"  
"I don't know, the last thing I remember is..."  
A confused look comes over Ash's face, and his eyes glass over.  
"Ash,..... what's wrong ?"  
"I..... I.... don't remember what happened....... I don't remember anything."  
"Don't worry Ash, I'm sure you'll be alright, we'll just get you to a hospital. You probably have a concussion from the........"  
Just as quickly and as suddenly as Ash did, she stops.  
"A concussion from what Misty ?"  
"I.... I.... don't know....."  
Her face head falls into her hands and she shakes her head. Though bearly able to make it out, Ash can hear her crying softly.  
"Misty ?"  
Ash slowly reaches out and put his hand on her shoulder. She raises her head, tears slowly seeping from her eyes.  
"I don't remember anything either Ash."  
It was just then that they both remembered something, or rather, remembered some Pokémon. Pikachu and Togepi were still lying in the wreckage next to them. They both knelt over their own respective Pokémon, their own problems forgotten.  
"Pikachu, you ok little buddy ?"  
"Togepi,.. Togepi, are you alright ?"  
Slowly and with great difficultly, Pikachu opened its eyes, only managing a weak "Pika Pi" before it lapsed back into unconsciousness. Misty had similar problems with Togepi.  
"We need to get them to a Pokémon Centre as soon as possible"  
Misty shook her head.  
"They're alright, they're just sleeping. What we really need to do is find our stuff. We must have had more then our Pokémon and the clothes on our backs."  
Together, sifting through the wreckage, they found two backpacks and one sleeping bag before it grew to dark to search more. Looking through the backpacks, they were ecstatic to find water, food and a lighter, among the various personal effects, as well as some potions, which they quickly gave to their Pokémon before letting them sleep. It was only after dinner that the sleeping bag became a problem.  
"What do you mean we only have one sleeping bag !"  
"Well, we have three really...."  
"What ? Why did you say there was only one then ?!"  
"The other two are too small for us. They must be Pikachu's & Togepi's."  
"Who gave you permission to go through my bag ! And how could you know it's my bag anyway ?!"  
"It has your name on it. DUH !"  
"Well, how are we going to sleep with just one sleeping bag ? Are you sure that that was the only sleeping bag out there ?"  
"Yes Misty....."  
Somehow, Ash felt like he had been through this arguement many times before.  
"Well ? How are we going to sleep with just one sleeping bag ?"  
"How am I supposed to know ? Maybe we never even had more than one sleeping bag. Maybe we took turns, maybe we slept together. All I know is that its bloody cold tonight and I want to go to sleep."  
"Is that your way of saying we should share the sleeping bag ?"  
"Do we have any other choice ?"  
"......I guess you've got a point. You'd have to be mad to sleep unprotected in this temperature. You'd freeze to death."  
They both got in the sleeping bag, lying down with their backs facing each other, and soon both had fallen into a restless sleep.  
  
Bad dreams woke Ash up before morning. He could see Misty laying beside him, her hair let down, shining in the moonlight, the very picture of kawaii. She was shivering. It wasn't cold anymore though. She was probably having nightmares just like he had. As almost a reflex action, he put his arm around her and drew her close. Her shivering subsided almost immediately. Quite pleased with himself, Ash could not help but wonder if they had ever done something like this before. It was not to long before Ash drifted off into a much more restful sleep, his arms still around Misty.  
  
As Misty woke up, she could see that it was still quite early. As she started to rise to watch the imminent sunrise, she noticed Ash's arm draped over her. Looking down at Ash, she saw a look of happiness over his features. Gently, she moved Ash's arm off her, then moved to sit on the wreckage near them to watch the sunrise. As the sun rose, she found herself wistfully wishing that Ash could be watching this with her. After the sunrise finished, she moved back to lie down in the sleeping bag. On a whim, she draped Ash's arm back over her, before taking advantage of the time remaining before they had to get up to grab some more sleep.  
  
Pikachu's ears pricked up when he heard the morning birds chirping. Opening his eyes, he could see blue skies above him. He was surprised to find that he no longer felt any of the pain from the blimp's crash. He started to take stock of the area around him. Togepi in his sleeping bag. Misty in her sleeping bag. Ash in Misty's sleeping bag with his arms around her. Campfire from last night...........Wait a second. Turning back to Ash, he saw he wasn't mistaken. Now, he knew Misty had a crush on Ash and that Ash had the same sort of feelings for Misty, but this was pushing it a little too far. He quickly checked them for "loose ends". Ok, so they were still clothed, a good sign, but that still left the original problem. Ash with his arms around Misty. He never had thought they would even kiss any time soon, let alone sleep in the same sleeping bag. There were only two things he could do, and he did both. First, he did an anime style sweatdrop and facefault, muttering a small "Pika" to himself as he got up. Second, he gave both of them a thundershock. There, that got them up. "Owwwwwwwwwowowowowowowowowowow !"  
With the sight of both of them looking like two pieces of burnt toast, Pikachu could not help laughing.  
"Pika ! Pika Pika Pika Pika !"  
Why the hell did you do that Pikachu ?"  
"Pika Pi, Pika Pika Pikachu Chu ! Pika Pikachu Pikachu !"  
"What ?"  
"I wondered what this was for, guess I know now."  
Misty was grinning as she pulled out her mallet from her pack.  
"How the hell does she fit that in there"  
wondered Ash out loud as she proceeded to bash the living s*** out of Pikachu.  
"Fore !!!!!"  
Misty swung her mallet like she was playing golf and Pikachu went flying, bouncing once, twice, three times on the broken remains of the blimp, before hitting one of the bars of the broken cage.  
"Chuuuuuuu"  
"That'll teach you to thundershock me !!!"  
With an evil glint in her eye, misty turned to Ash.  
"Now, you have some explaining to do I believe, don't you Ash ?"  
"ummmmmmm, I.. I.. I. really don't know what you mean Misty"  
Ash was starting to get worried. Did Misty know about what he did last night. After what she just did to Pikachu, he certainly didn't want to be on the receiving end of her mallet.  
"What exactly were you doing last night ?"  
Oh Damn, she knew.  
"Um....ur......sleeping ?"  
"Yeah right ! I know what you were doing ! Now, I don't guess you'd like to explain yourself, would you ?  
"No, seriously, I don't know what you're talking about. I slept the entire night away. I was dreaming, so I was probably moving around in the bag a lot."  
Heh. That should hold her  
"Really ? Dreaming were you ? What were you dreaming about then ?"  
"Well I.... uh..... I uh....."  
Not good. After he had fallen back asleep, he had had some dreams he would rather not discuss with Misty just yet, especially since there was that ever present threat of the mallet.  
"Well Ash, I'm waiting...."  
Fortunately for Ash, he remembered something right at that instant. Something that may have saved his life. A saying. He who fights and runs away, lives to fight another day. Sprinting, he clambered over the wreckage, picking up the limp form of Pikachu as well as his backpack as he ran, towards a road which could vaguely be seen in the distance.  
"Come back here Ash Ketchum !!!!!"  
Scooping up Togepi and her bag, she raced after Ash  
  
End Chapter 1  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
If you thought that wasn't that bad after all, or even if you did, I'd love to hear any comments you might have on the fic. The more good comments I get, the better chance you have of me continuing this series. Email them to me at archaiceternal@hotmail.com  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  



	3. WHAT!?

Remembrance Lost:  
  
Chapter 2: "WHAT !?"  
  
Looking over his shoulder, Ash could see Misty gaining on him.  
Ash: "Damn, this isn't working."  
He doubled his pace but he was tiring now and it wouldn't be long before he was going to be tasting mallet. The tall buildings of a city could be seen in the distance. A small smile came to his face.  
Ash: "Don't worry Pikachu, I can see a Pokémon centre just ahead."  
This was all his fault. He didn't even know why he'd put his arms around Misty last night, though in his mind there were obvious reasons for not telling her about the other sleeping bag that he had found in the wreck.  
Obvious Reason 1: The other sleeping bag was all but ruined  
Obvious Reason 2: He thought Misty looked cute  
As long as he didn't tell her about THAT particular fact, he might just survive the bashing she's probably going to give him after she catches up. Looking over his shoulder, he sees that his thinking has also slowed his pace, Misty is less than 10 metres behind him now.  
  
Misty: "Get back here now Ash Ketchum and I'll THINK about not killing you."  
Doesn't he realise that they should stick together ? At least until they can remember whatever the hell had happened to give them both amnesia. She had almost caught up to him now.  
"Ash Ketchum, come back here right now or I WILL kill you."  
Of course, she wasn't really going to kill him. She just wanted to now why he had put his arm around her last night. She didn't know why, but she couldn't help liking this guy, even if he had been acting like a jerk so far. Checking to see how far in front he was, Misty was shocked to see that he had pulled further ahead, almost having reached the very edge of the city. Misty's pace slowed then ground to a halt as she realised there could be only one place he could be going. The Pokémon Centre.  
  
Looking back again over his shoulder once again, Ash could not see Misty. He'd finally outrun her. The Pokémon Centre now loomed up in front of him. He raced through the double doors, to where a nurse was standing behind a counter.  
Ash: "Nurse Joy, you have to help my Pikachu."  
Nurse Joy: "Of course."  
Looking down at the console in front of her, she typed in a few commands then looked with that beaming smile towards Ash.  
"Chan-sy !"  
Looking to his right, he could see two Chansys wheeling in a small stretcher. After carefully placing Pikachu on the stretcher, Nurse Joy turned back to Ash as the Chansy's wheeled him off.  
Nurse Joy: "Now young man, what happened to your Pikachu to get it in such bad shape ?"  
Ash: "Well, you see..." Behind him, the doors to the centre opened. It was Misty.  
Ash: "She happened"  
Misty, instead of confronting Ash, was confronted herself by a very angry Nurse Joy.  
Nurse Joy: "What did you do to this boy's Pikachu to leave it in such a bad state young lady ?"  
Misty: "Well, I sort of, hit..."  
Nurse Joy: "Well ?"  
Misty's head fell and her face became red in a mix of embarassment & shame.  
Misty: "I hit it with a mallet."  
Nurse Joy: "HIT IT WITH A MALLET ?! HOW could you do such a thing to this poor, innocent Pokémon !"  
Misty: "It's not innocent ! It thundershocked me for no reason !"  
Nurse Joy turned back to Ash  
Nurse Joy: "Is this true young man ?"  
Ash: "Well...............kinda."  
Nurse Joy: "Kinda ?"  
Ash: "Well, you see.....  
  
Their "conversation" with Nurse Joy went on for quite some time. Needless to say, the nurse was not very happy with either of these young trainers, though her attitude softened somewhat after they explained their situation. They were both told to go to the hospital two blocks away before coming back for Pikachu. On their way, neither of them spoke to the other, Ash afraid to say something that would only bring her wrath upon him, and Misty biding her time to ask him about what he did, not wanting to embarrass herself in public with the argument it would most likely cause.  
  
Doctor: "So you say you both have amnesia"  
Misty: "Well we've both told you this a hundred times already, haven't we ?"  
Did this doctor know nothing ? For almost twenty minutes, he had been continuously asking the pair questions of which neither were in any way able to answer. He had not grasped the fact that it was not just one of them that had acquired amnesia, but both of them had until just in the last few minutes.  
Doctor: "Well, if both of you are amnesiac, there is really nothing we can do for you. Without better ID than this," pointing to Ash's Pokédex, "you're pretty much on your own. There is no cure that we know of for amnesia than exposure to things that have some meaning to you. You should probably try and find this "Pallet Town" your Pokédex says you come from. Personally, I've never heard of the place, so I can't offer you any assistance there. All I can recommended is that you both stick together, for if what you have told me is correct , it is quite likely that you both previously had some sort of connection. If you stay together, than this may help you speed up your recovery."  
Simultaneous screams of "WHAT ?!?!" reverberate throughout the building.  
Ash: "You mean I'm stuck with HER ?"  
Misty: "You mean I'm stuck with HIM ?"  
Doctor: "Yes you are, so get used to it. Now then, do you both have somewhere to stay ?"  
Of course, neither of them had even thought about this yet.  
Doctor: "Well then, the local Pokémon Centre does offer free room and board for Pokémon Trainers. You've got to go back there to retrieve your Pikachu, so you might as well spend the night there.  
  
Nurse Joy recognised them as soon as they returned to the Pokémon Centre. Nurse Joy: "Hi Ash. Your Pikachu is fully recovered."  
Pikachu: "Pika Pi !"  
Racing from his perch on the bench, Pikachu jumped into Ash's arms.  
Ash: "You alright now Pikachu ?"  
Pikachu nodded his head furiously, before glaring at Misty.  
Ash: "Good." Turning to Nurse Joy, "Is there any rooms that we would be able to have for the night ?"  
Nurse Joy: "Just let me check."  
Misty: "At least we won't be having to share a sleeping bag again, huh Ash ?"  
A sheepish and embarrassed look came on the face of Nurse Joy as she looked up from her console.  
Nurse Joy: "I wouldn't speak so soon."  
Simultaneous shouts of "WHAT ?!" came from both Ash & Misty.  
Nurse Joy "We only have one room left in the whole centre, and that particular room only has..... one bed."  
Ash & Misty both facefaulted. A sweatdrop rolled down Pikachu's face as it uttered a low "Pika" under it's breath and shook its head.  
Misty: "You mean we're going to have to sleep together again ?"  
Nurse Joy: "Well, one of you could always sleep on the floor in your sleeping bag."  
Misty: I guess that'll be you then, won't it Ash ?"  
Ash: "Well...."  
Misty: "Oh, aren't you going to be a gentleman and let the lady have the bed then ?"  
Ash: "Well, I...."  
Sweatdrops rolled down the faces of Nurse Joy and Pikachu. Togepi just laughed in his "mothers" arms at this admittedly hilarious sight. With a dejected look on his face, Ash held out his hand.  
Ash: "We'll take it, it's better than nothing I suppose."  
Nurse Joy deposited the key to the room in Ash's hands, her face wearing a expression of supressed mirth. If someone had been looking over her shoulder at her computer right then, they would have seen that there were in fact many unoccupied rooms at the centre that night. As our heros walked up the stairs, that person would also have been able to hear the good nurse softly speaking to herself.  
Nurse Joy: "The things I do....... I guess I'll be sleeping in one of the trainers suites tonight then. Perhaps I should pay a..'visit'..to that nice trainer who came in this morning. I think he said his name was....Brock."  
  
Their room was what could only be described as a penthouse suite. It was afterall, even though they didn't know it, Nurse Joys own room. Unlike the others in the centre, it had it's own bathroom and television, not forcing its occupient to use the communal facilities that others in the centre had to put up with. It was more like what one would find in a hotel. A 5 Star hotel. The only thing it lacked...was a second bed.  
Misty dumped her bag on the floor.  
Misty: "I'm going to have a shower, if any of you want to use the bathroom, you'll just have to wait. Pikachu, can you take care of Togepi for me please ?"  
When he nodded his head, and gave an affirmative "Pika", she set down Togepi down next to him before closing and locking the bathroom door behind her. Setting down his own bag on the bed, Ash started to take a good look through it, something he had not yet had the chance to.  
Ash: "Let's see, what do we have here."  
Tipping out the contents of his bag produced a large heep of various nicknacks. Among other things, he found a photo of some sort of flying pokémon, with something hanging onto it's tail circled in red ink, a few basic cooking tools, ladle, wooden spoon, pan, etc, as well as some utensils, a swiss army knife, several sets of the same clothes that he was wearing, though in much better condition, as well an abundance of extra underwear, an empty thermos and some pokeballs and pokémon food.  
Ash: "Damn, why couldn't I have kept a diary. First thing tomorrow, I'm going out and buying something that I can use for one."  
He had already stuffed everything backin his bag when he realised that he didn't even know if they had any money. He certainly didn't have any personally, but perhaps Misty was the one who carried the cash. He looked over to Misty's bag, lying on the floor, wondering what she might have in it. From the sounds coming from the bathroom, he could tell that she wouldn't be finished for quite a while yet. Pikachu and Togepi seemed to be otherwise occupied, he doubted they would even notice. Carefully, he started to empty Misty's bag. For the most part, it was identical to Ash's. Though there were some significant differences. Firstly, there were many items of a (ahem) feminine hygiene nature. She also had a photo in her bag, but it was of her and Ash with their Pokémon, as well some other guy with what appered to be his pokémon. For some reason, he seemed familiar, but Ash couldn't quite place his finger on who he was. Pocketing the picture, he started to look at the final significant difference, a small book. Misty's diary. It was then that he realised that the sound of running water coming from the bathroom had stopped. He quickly replaced everything in the bag, except for the photo and diary, which he hid in his own bag.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sorry to leave you hanging there, but this is the size I'm leaving all my chapters. If you want to know what happens next, you'll have to wait until the next chapter. If you just wanted to know what sort of 'visit' Nurse Joy paid Brock, then you'll have to wait for the side story. It's not going to be a Lemon or Lime though, so don't get your 'hopes' up (Urgh. Bad pun alert.) you Hentai ! Anyway, if you'd like to make any comment (good or bad) on my fic, writing style, etc, I'd love to hear them. Email them to me at archaiceternal@hotmail.com  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  



End file.
